someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
|previous = Coulrophobia |leads to = Dead End |related = }} Guess Who's Coming to Dinner is the sixth quest to the cancelled mod series; Potomac Breaks. Detailed Walkthrough After taking care of a child eating cannibal and having discovered a business of cannibals, Marshal asks you to visit him when you'r ready to take care of the rest. Go to Marshal about the mission, if you have cleared out in your playthrough, Andale you can question who could be left, he'll point out that the town was simply just one element of the cannibal network. Marshal will tell you that recently a Regulator acquired some information that'll help with your investigation, he has a sexual relationship with an Outcast scribe who gave him some information about a high-profile scout named "Bill" who was discharged from the Outcasts, and supposedly he is shacked up to the west of Fort Independence. The scribe also gave the Regulator the key and the man's documentation, which are now handed to you. Marshal sends you on your way and tells you to be careful. Head west of Fort Independence until you find Brahmin Bill's home, once there, use the key that was provided to get in. Inside the place seems to be completely empty, however in the corner, you will find a hatch to the basement, go inside and you'll find Brahmin Bill with a stealth boy equipped taking shots at you with his revolver; Precious. Kill him and search his body, you can take his revolver unlike all the previous unique weapons this mod had to offer, and take his key to the Hamilcar house, he'll also have a holodisk on him by this Hamilcar character. Now travel south west of Andale and you will find Hamilcar's home, head inside and you will be stopped by a man wearing a Ghoul mask named Leatherhead, he'll demand your invitation, no matter the response, he'll turn hostile hoping to make a sandwich out of you. Kill him and then head down to the basement where a dinner party is being placed by Hamilcar himself. Hamilcar will believe that you were invited as apparently nobody can beat Leatherhead, and introduces himself as the "First among equals". Hamilcar will tell you that they are currently having an annual meeting where they discuss their lifestyle and how best to maintain an inconspicuous equilibrium with the wasteland. He can reveal that he has a neutral relationship with The Family, but they have different methods, they deal with "furtive and calculating individuals" in contrast to The Family who deals with "pretentious dogma". Hamilcar keeps his society secretive due to them actively being hunted across the wasteland, claiming to be "unjustly punished for exhibiting the most basic human instinct - survival". Regardless of whether you manage to keep your cover or not, Hamilcar will turn hostile as he will eventually recognise you as the Lone Wanderer. Hamilcar and his guests don't do much damage, so you can kill them effortlessly, but watch out for his sword wielding guard Sagawa, he does a lot of damage, so take him down first. Hamilcar has a unique knife on his corpse that you can take; Manhunter, and his suit is actually power armor which you can take. A couple of his guests have unique weapons, Albert Fisher has one of the unique combat knives Stabhappy and Chaco has a unique ripper known as Jack The Ripper. Go back to Cooper and give him the good news, he'll congratulate you for doing the job and will tell you to come back when you're ready for the next job. Category:Potomac Breaks: Part I quests